survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Victorian House
Possibly requires level 10. Recommended Items * Machete, Gator Pro or similar to cut through the plants. * Light source will let you fight trapped zeds (who don't move and don't attack) instead of a regular horde. * Automatic weapons (for your new friends) and possibly first aid kits. Walkthrough Approach the house. Then you can either hack through the brambles (if you equip a machete) or go across the yard. * (Recommended) Equip a machete and hack through the brambles. You will have to fight 2 zeds. Then you can examine the stairs and see zeds under the stairs. Choose to draw them out. The "draw out" option may not have effect the first time - in this case approach the stairs again and choose "draw out" again. You will fight 7 trapped zeds - they don't move and don't attack, so you won't take any damage. Then you can safely go up the stairs, without losing any health (unlike the scenario below). * If you go across the yard, you'll have to run up the stairs. The stairs break, and you and every active NPC will lose 20 health, even if you equip extra armor. (If you put your NPCs in the very bottom slot they'll be fine.) Then you will have to fight a horde of 7-14 zeds under the stairs. Check the door and go in. You'll have to fight quite a few zeds, in several medium hordes (possibly inaccurate, but be ready for a tough fight). Once you are inside, the options are: : Search This Floor | Leave | Search This Floor It's unknown whether the two search options give the same or different results. Either search option gives you assorted ammunition and some random items. When you have finished searching, you hear a loud thump from upstairs. You can either go straight up the stairs or say hello first. The "hello" option makes no difference, you'll need to go up eventually. There's a man at the top of the stairs. He has a shotgun, and you will have to fight him. You and ALL of your NPCs will take damage, regardless of where in your inventory they are placed. Don't go up those stairs if you have anybody at critical health, say, 30 or lower. (As a workaround you can close the app, reopen it, get first aid from your safehouse or leave your companions there, then continue the encounter.) The man shoots you once at the beginning, but with decent armor you will not take any damage. Then you could basically punch him and still win. After you kill the guy, you can grab his gun, but it's broken and useless, and you don't get to keep it. You hear voices that indicate survivors hiding from you. Go into the room to meet Joe and Mary. Joe has a knife, but is reluctant to fight. You can either fight them, or talk to them and ask to join you. If you talk to them, they say they've all been trapped up here for weeks without food, and are glad to be rescued. They also tell you about a cache of weapons in the basement, which also happens to be full of zeds. * (Recommended) Equip the light source. You'll get the option to look using the light. You will see that the stairs are broken and the zeds can't come up. Choose "shoot from here". You will fight a few groups of trapped zeds who don't move and can't attack you, and you won't take damage. Easy win! * If you don't have a light source or you want a challenge, go down to fight. The basement has multiple medium hordes of 7-10, which is much more challenging than one big horde. You'll want to come prepared with some automatic weapons for you and any NPCs. After you kill the zeds, you find a satchel full of weapons and ammo: * Semi-Auto Pistol * Gold Plated .44 Magnum * Walther P99 * M1A Nightscope * Assault Rifle * Auto Shotgun * 200 rounds of 9mm ammo (for a submachine gun) * 200 12 .ga shotgun shells * 100 rounds of .762 rifle round Category:Encounters